Many energy meters, also known generally as utility meters, can have different modules which serve different purposes. For example, a utility meter can have a metering module, a power supply module, relays, current transformers (CTs), etc. In some meters, the modules can be in the same or different compartments within the utility meter.
The accuracy of utility meters can vary with respect to temperature, particularly, in some instances, due to the behavior of current transformers with respect to temperature. In one conventional utility meter, a temperature sensor located near a metering module, such as an on-chip sensor, measures the approximate temperature of a current transformer of interest since the metering module is near the current transformer, or within the same compartment. However, in some instances, a temperature sensor may be located in one compartment of the utility meter, and the current transformer of interest may be located in another compartment of the utility meter, which creates a problem in measuring the actual temperature of the current transformer of interest since the temperature sensor is in a different compartment of the utility meter. In other instances, multiple temperature sensors in different compartments of the utility meter, or respective temperature sensors associated with each or set of current transformers can increase the product costs for the utility meter.